


A Gooey Embrace

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Consentacles, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oviposition, Slime, Soulmates, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: When a slime finds its mate, its heart core glows like a hot star. One sunny afternoon, a goo boy oozed out of the lake, his chest shining like a beacon.Tonight he is ready to breed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 102





	A Gooey Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a story giveaway as thanks for 200 followers on my blog.

He glittered in the sunlight, green like the ocean, his heart core glowing.

Close to your village is a lake teeming with slimes. The odd creatures have a symbiotic relationship with the townsfolk; they keep away nastier monsters, and in exchange the slimes use the villagers to breed. It’s a great honor for one to choose you—whispers passed down by the elders say the gels pick their lovers from a previous life.

One summer afternoon, you went to the lake to find ingredients for soup. As you crouched down to pick herbs from the dirt, splashes from the water grabbed your attention. Out of the lake oozed a slime, its chest shining red like a beacon in the night.

The slime followed you home like a puppy, never straying from your side since.

Tonight a gooey tendril curls around your ankle as he looks into your eyes expectantly. He is heavy with eggs, the clear orbs shining in his abdomen like polished gems.

Excitement burns in your chest as slimy limbs push down your blouse, under your skirt. They caress your skin as they remove your clothes, the touch cool yet pleasant. One brushes your cheek while another curls around a nipple, tugging lightly.

The crystal heart glows softly.

He spreads your legs, placing a thicker tentacle between them. It rubs against your slit, and you wiggle your hips, inviting it in. The coaxing works; he glides into you with a confident thrust.

His body jiggles as he slaps against you, the motion hypnotic. The sensation is like gentle waves flowing past your ankles. You cry out in pleasure as he fills you.

Other tentacles give you affection as well. A smaller tendril rubs your bud, while two more play with your breasts, pressing into them. Your nipples sink into the goo, and you gasp in delight as they’re gently sucked. He pumps into you eagerly, his arms holding you close to his body.

He covers your neck in sloppy kisses, his lips meeting yours. You savor his taste, citrusy yet sweet, like a dessert waiting to be eaten. The slime pulls away from you as you shake away the thought, a boyish grin forming.

Gooey hips thrust faster, clumsy tentacles moving across your body. His heart flashes in excitement.

He stops. An egg slides lazily through the tentacle, pushing into you. You gasp in surprise, the noise turning into a moan as another joins it, then another. Egg after egg pumps into you.

The slime nuzzles into your shoulder as he fills you, strong arms wrapped around your waist. His heart shines bright like a star.

Each orb tips you towards release. Your belly grows heavier with each new intruder, but not uncomfortably so.

With a playful flick of your bud, you tumble over the edge. Crying out, you squeeze around the tentacle, the tension in your body melting away like ice under the sun.

Tentacles cuddle and caress as the eggs slow down, nearing the end of their journey. One last egg flows into you.

The slime places you on the ground, and you smile up at him, slimy but content. He places his head on your round belly, rubbing it with a gentle touch, admiring his work. Your fingers intertwine with his, serenity washing over you.

The core emits a soft light as you drift to sleep in his gooey arms.


End file.
